Spirits and Teenage Angst
by CallieMikey
Summary: This is my first angst story!! I know I should work on my other stories...but I couldn't help it. This is about Everyone's angst problems, with twists. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Fey: Hi! This is my first "angst" story! I hope you like it!

Bakura: Believe me. They won't.

Fey: (thumps him) Okay, just to say, "baka tenshi" means stupid angel. It's like calling Jounochi stupid and cute, like a puppy. (Heehee) But, it's what Callie and Yugi (they're cousins) call each other. Isn't that sickeningly sweet?

Ryou: Er…Fey doesn't own anything except the plot and Callie, Nakuru, and any other charas not from Kazuki Takashi.

*

 He was deeply in love. When she spoke, he thought he heard bells, as if she were a garbage truck backing up.

-Susan Reese, Arlington

*

Yugi smiled at his cousin. The black haired girl with her electric blue bangs was happily talking with Anzu as they walked to school. She wasn't what you'd call a "social butterfly", but she had many friends, which were all his friends. Except Miho…because she was a girl and he found it hard to make friends with girls at school, except for Anzu. And for Malik and Isis, since he didn't know them very well, and thought he wouldn't ever.

But then, Callie was Egyptian, at least partly, so she had a good connection with them.

"Yo, baka-tenshi, why are you spacing out?" Yugi blinked, and realized it was Callie talking.

"Nothing, _baka-tenshi_! Just thinking of how good life would be _without_ you!" Yugi said, grinning at her. Callie gave him a thump on the shoulder, and they burst out laughing the way siblings, or, at least, very close cousins laughed together in only the way they could understand.

Anzu gave them a quizzical look each, and shrugged, already giving up on understanding them.

Yugi and Callie gave each other quick, secretive grins, and snickered, shushing up immediately after Anzu turned around to look at them.

"I'm watching you two…."

*

Ryou smiled as he saw Jounochi and Honda from a distance to where he stood, aka, the bus stop.

"Jounochi-kun! Honda-kun!" He waved at them from afar. They waved back and hurried to meet him at the bus stop.

"_Yataah!_ If you're here, Ryou-kun, then there's no way we'll miss the bus!" Jounochi smiled. "You never sleep late! You're our personal alarm-clock!"

"Ah, I don't know if I should be flattered or deeply insulted." Ryou answered, sweat dropping and doing his infamous embarrassed 'putting his finger on his face as if pondering' er…thing.

"Oh well, I guess we're insulting ourselves since we do have to count on Ryou." Honda said, sweat dropping. "Say, Ryou-kun, will you help me study for the English test?"

"Hai…demo, isn't that the bus?" Ryou smiled innocently as he pointed to a passing vehicle.

"AHHH! Oh n—!" Jounochi and Honda both shouted at the top of their lungs. They stared at the Chevy going down the street.

"RYOU!" Jounochi said mock-angrily.

"What a dirty trick!" Honda responded, and they all laughed good-naturedly. It was something that they did every morning. Honda and Jounochi would come to the bus stop bleary-eyed and half- awake, and Ryou had always found a way to trick them and wake them up properly.

Ryou smiled. "What was the help you needed in the English test?"

"Oh. Soray, will you quiz me? I want to be completely ready…"

*

"Mokuba!" Nakuru Bakura called up the stairs. "Sah, it's time to go!"

"Coming, Nakuru-san!"

"I said call me Nakuru-chan! I'm only seventeen!"

"Okay, Nakuru-sa—er…Nakuru_-chan_!"

Nakuru giggled at Mokuba's slip of tongue, and walked over to the older Kaiba brother, her high heels clacking on the marble floor.

"Hey, Seto-san, is there anything you want me to pick up at the office for you? I'm going there before class." She said this to his back, because he didn't seem to want to turn around, as he was writing some things down in his paperwork. 

Seto grunted. Nakuru crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"Seto-san, you have to answer the question _properly_. Now, I'll ask again, and I expect a _real_ answer this time. Do you want me to pick up anything at the office for you?" Nakuru persisted.

Seto ran his hands through his hair and turned around to face the girl. "Yes, can you pick up the file on the new industry we're merging with? Arigatou." He turned to walk away, but the older girl grabbed his collar and pulled him back, swung him around to face her, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Look, kid, you have to say the magic word. I may be your _personal secretary_, but you still have to treat me like a human being."

"Jeez, what're you, my mother?"

"No, Seto, I'm more like your wife. Now sah, let's go. And I'll pick it up, but we have to work on your manners." She dropped her business act, and went with her usual—the nice, happy one that Seto, on the outside, loved to criticize.

On the inside…well, I don't know, it's not like he has a diary or journal like everyone else has that I could've gone and read—but I think it was something along the lines of reminding him of his little brother, someone he _loved very much._

Nakuru grabbed Seto's hand and proceeded to drag him to his limousine. Seto struggled all the way, but she was two years older than him, and pulled him across the floor with the greatest of ease, grinning happily all the way.

"Allons-y, Seto-kun!!"

"What does _that_ mean? What happened to Seto-san? And will you stop pulling me!!"

"Let's go. I don't know, I just felt like it. And, no." Nakuru answered all these questions in order, still grinning like an idiot.

Mokuba came down the stairs with his backpack, stared at his elder brother being dragged into his limo, blinked, and went out the door with them.

*

Ryoujji rushed down the stairs, snatching up his backpack and went out the door.

He stopped automatically when he got outside and went back inside, seemingly forgetting something.

Of course. His daily look-over in front of the mirror before he went _anywhere_. This had started immediately after he met **_her_**.

He grinned happily at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were the usual perfect, outstanding, striking green. His teeth were exactly in line, and obviously pearly white. His shiny black hair was perfectly arranged, as it should be. 

He frowned at the school blue uniform. It didn't go good with his hair, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Besides, most of the girls at school loved him anyway.

And **_she_** didn't care about how people looked anyway.

Ryoujji gave a big, slightly exaggerated sigh, and gave his reflection such a cute puppy face that any ordinary girl would melt at.

_Ordinary_ was the key word. **_She_** definitely wasn't an ordinary girl. 

He went out the door to go to school. He just had to find a way to have her. **_She_** was the absolute girl of her dreams.

He gave a dreamy sigh, and concentrated on the problem at hand.

How was he going to get her?! He had never experienced this problem. **_She_** was a real challenge.

But, then again, the fact there were _two_ girls worried him much more.

The girls with bold black hair….

*

Isis gave her brother a sharp kick. "Hey! Wake up!" This was greeted with a loud shout of something she couldn't exactly decipher, except for the words "Chocolate-covered strawberries". The black haired Egyptian shook her head, already deciding that she didn't want to know.

"Hey. We have school. You know, _school_? Where we learn things?"

"Go away!" The boy with his white hair and dark skin didn't even react to his sister's sarcasm. Which can be very demeaning, if you ask Kaiba.

"I told you to **_WAKE UP!!!_**" Isis then pushed her brother out of bed, and dragged him down the long spiral staircase, and propped him up in front of the dining table. This had no affect on him, and he was still asleep.

Isis sighed. This happened every morning. Every single flippin' day. Oh well. 

She grabbed the plate of homemade chocolate pancakes and put it under his nose. Malik twitched and blinked his eyes open.

"Food?"

"Yes, **food**!" Isis grabbed the plate and put it down hard with a _bang!—_that made Malik jump—on the table. 

"EAT!"

She then took a glass of orange juice and banged that on the table as well, making Malik jump once again and shrink away from her.

"DRINK!"

"Okay, okay, jeez. What a grouch." Malik then started wolfing down the pancakes at an amazing rate that would have surprised even Bakura.

Marik came down the stairs too. "Hey! I'm hungry too!"

The two Egyptians stared at him, as if to say, "Yeah, so?" which was exactly what Isis did.

"Yeah, so?"

"Aren't you going to give me food, too?" He decided that the fact that Isis raised a skeptic eyebrow was that the answer was no.

He was so hungry! The best way to get to a woman, to make her do what you want? 

The answer was easy. Basically, grovel. Especially if that woman was Isis. Which was exactly what he did. 

"Please, oh gorgeous, wonderful, lovely, beautiful, delicate, exquisite, beautiful—"

"You said that already." Isis stated in a bored tone, also eating her pancakes, though they were blueberry.

"—Exotic, charming Isis! Please!" Marik kept going, despite Isis's uncooperative mood.

Isis ignored him, and went to get her backpack. She threw Malik's backpack at him, which he caught easily, now being alert and awake.

"Okay, let's go." She went out to the car, and Malik followed her, hurriedly stuffing his mouth with the remainders of his breakfast. 

Isis went to the driver's seat, and her brother sat next to her.

"Onegai don't drive like Bakura. Not again." Malik pleaded.

Too late. Isis grabbed the steering wheel, grinned a very uncharacteristic evil grin, and stepped on the gas.

"AAH!" Malik, who had forgotten to put his seatbelt on, banged against the window. They than zipped down the road with amazing speed. Isis seemed to think that driving a car was a very good stress reliever.

The fact that she was becoming a very hazardous driver didn't faze her.

*

All the people above met together at school, except Nakuru had to go to her school (aka Tokyo U) and Mokuba, who went to Domino Elementary School.

Is it just me, or does Domino City name _everything_ after 'Domino'? Is this the person who founded Domino City, or are these people just obsessed with Dominoes?

But, I digress. All of them were in the same English class. So, they all had an English test today. (note: They live in Japan, so they're speaking Japanese. And they learn English, so their Japanese class is like the USA's English class.)

Ryou had many requests for study help, which wasn't surprising, since he was half English, but still, most of the requests were from girls, which made him infer that they didn't really want study help….

Which makes you wonder about how corrupted high school is.

Of course, the usual fan girls came to meet them. 'Them' being Ryou, Ryoujji, Kaiba, and, surprisingly, Callie. Don't worry, she doesn't get it either.

Ryou was always embarrassed of having 'fan girls', though he preferred to call them 'extraordinary nice admirers'. Ryoujji always expected them, he couldn't imagine a day _without_ fan girls. Kaiba didn't really noticed, since his life was work, work, work. What a workaholic! Callie just thought of them as over-excited friends. My, how dense….

Anyway, she needed help from Ryou too, though he knew it was probably only for study help. 

/ It isn't fair! All the girls and some boys also like her, so she doesn't notice when I like her! Not that…I…like her…or anything…/

// Oh, really? You know, aibou, it is _very_ stupid to lie to yourself, but even stupider—//  Bakura put in.

/ More stupid./ Ryou corrected automatically.

// Whatever. It's even _more stupid_ to lie to your yami!//

/ Yeah, well, I'm not all that happy about telling the truth today./

Ryou blinked, and realized that Callie was talking.

"Hey, Ryou, why so glum?"

Ryou blinked, and shrugged. "I...don't know. "He mumbled. "Just a sense of foreboding, or something."

"How can you have a sense of foreboding when you don't know what's gonna happen?" Callie questioned. "C'mon, we're having a test in English. Your best subject. You know?" Callie said this and placed a hand on one of her best friends' shoulder. This wasn't her business, as long as nothing hurt him. Maybe it was something hidden in his past.

"Yeah…that's why I have a sense of foreboding…" Ryou muttered, as they went to homeroom.

*

Fey: The end of this chapter!

All: (groan….)

Fey: Uh, well, gomen!

Malik: I loved the pancakes!!! Yer mean….


End file.
